


Twin Resurgence

by TitaniumRose



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Literally everyone will be there, M/M, Red String of Fate, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumRose/pseuds/TitaniumRose
Summary: At the end of the Quincy war Ichigo was the only one left..... or was he? Watch as he meets a new ally and try's to save everyone again.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo & Original Female Character, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. At the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arowen12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Arowen12 and their fic the moons tears.... please go read that one too :) I have no intention to just recreate their fic I'm sorry if it starts out that way a bit but this one should be very different.

In the End it didn’t Really shock Ichigo that this was how it ended up, as he stared down the empty war torn streets of Soul Society he finally collapsed to his knees. There was no one left, the last person, Aizen just fell under his blade. Aizen knew there was nothing left and didn’t want to see the new dawn.  
Ichigo just wanted to save his family and he failed, he had watched them die one after another in this stupid war. As he knelt there he felt his thoughts grow more and more self deprecating and his anger at himself grow out of control. “You where suppose to protect them! What good are you when you can’t even do that!!” His Zanpakuto Zangetsu tried to talk him down. 

Just as Ichigo was about to lose it completely there was a flash of blinding white light just down the street. He sprung to his feet, ready to face this new threat. He my have lost everything but he wasn’t going to face death just lying down. “Good on you Kingy! Ready to face this final challenge!?!” Shiro crowed at him. “ Always, as long as I have you by my side Zangetsu I will be ready to face anything.” Ichigo said with conviction. As Ichigo started to walk forwards the light was just starting to dim. “We will always be here Ichigo,” the Old Man whispered in the back of his mind.

As the light faded completely a young woman fell to her hands and knees. As she looked up and around she spoke, “Have I come to late? What happened here?” Ichigo was shocked as he looked into a frighteningly familiar face, but he left his unsheathed blade at his side and answered her. 

“This is what is left of Soul Society, there is no one left but me, not here or anywhere else in the three realms.” The woman looked up at Ichigo with large soulful grey eyes and cursed. 

“Damn it! I was supposed to wake earlier! The Soul King was supposed to wake me before the Quincy invasion!” Ichigo was shocked by her outburst but answered her anyway. 

“The Soul King is dead. He died at the beginning of the war.” As the woman seemed to fall apart a bit in front of him, Ichigo was talking with Zangetsu. “Do you guys know what she’s talking about?? Also why does she look almost exactly like me??” 

“ We have no idea Ichigo, but perhaps it would help if you asked the Woman.” Old Man answered before Shiro could. 

“That’s a good idea Kingy" Shiro put in. 

When Ichigo refocused on the woman in front of him he started a bit, as she was staring directly at him. “What??” Ichigo snapped a bit.

“You have questions no? Go ahead and ask them.” She seemed oddly calm for the end of the world. 

“Right…..” Ichigo started, “Might as well start with your name.” She stared at him for a moment as if to ask if that was really where he wanted to start, but answered after a moment. 

“My name is Aurora.” She said with finality. 

“Okay,” Ichigo was confused but asked something that was bothering him. “If you would explain a few things it would be appreciated,” when she nodded, he asked multiple questions. “okay, how did you get here? Why was the Soul King supposed to wake you, and why do you look like me??” 

Aurora looked amused at his incredulity at the last question but it was wiped away almost immediately. “I woke up confused because no one was around, I felt fear and pain all around me but couldn’t tell why.” She hugged herself and looked away as she started talking. “I couldn't find a way out of the palace, so I concentrated on where I was needed most and flashed down here.” She looked up at Ichigo threw her hair but looked away almost immediately. "I was put to sleep at the end of the thousand year blood war because I wasn’t going to be needed in peace times, the Soul King knew that the Quincy where going to come back so He told me that he would wake me when I was needed again.” 

Ichigo was shocked at what he just heard, “Why would they just throw you away like that!” he was angry on Aurora’s behalf. 

She chuckled a bit bitterly at that, “It was determined that I was too powerful to remain in Soul Society after the war, the reason I look like you is because I’m from the Shiba line too, they knew that if they just killed me that my family would raise hell, so they decided to put me to sleep. The only reason I agreed is because they promised that when I woke I would still be able to protect them all.” She looked around at the devastation and looked back at Ichigo, “guess they lied.”

Ichigo finally sheathed his blade and sat on the ground beside her, “Yeah, I guess everyone in Soul Society forgot you where up there just waiting, they had me fight in their stead…” Aurora looked over and asked him,” just how old are you, also…I never got your name. “ She smiled a bit at the last part.

Ichigo blushed a bit and answered, “Ah… my name is Ichigo, and I’m,” he paused a bit here thinking back, causing Aurora to look over at him. “ I just turned 27 a couple of weeks ago actually.” Ichigo said with a slightly incredulous laugh.

Aurora looked over at him sharply then started to cackle a bit, when Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy she settled herself. “You know we are right about the same age, if you don’t count the time I spent sleeping, which I don’t.”

Ichigo looked at her for a few minutes then started laughing too. “Yeah, you know, we could be twins.” 

Aurora stopped laughing and looked over at Ichigo, “you know what? Let’s compare for a moment and see.”  
Ichigo looked over and saw the serious demeanor that she had adopted and stopped laughing too. “What do you mean, compare and see?” 

Aurora looked in his eyes and turned to face him, when Ichigo saw this he realized she was entirely serious and turned to do the same. They studied each other for a while, when eventually Aurora broke the silence. “Well physically we are relatively similar, our facial features are pretty much the same, mine are just softer because I’m a woman.”

Ichigo nodded, “That’s true, but that’s where the similarities end.”

Aurora nodes, "Right where your hair is a vibrant shade of tangerine,” 

Ichigo cuts her off, “Yours is a glowing shade of white, though both of our lengths reaches our hips,” 

Aurora smiles. “Yes, and where your eyes are a rich shade of chocolate brown,” 

Ichigo smiles back, “yours are a deep shade of grey.” 

As they sit there smiling at each other Aurora tilts her head, “Are you comfortable sharing your powers?” 

Ichigo starts a bit and turns his thoughts inwards, “ do you guess think we should tell her?” Zangetsu seems to think about it for a moment, “if she shares her powers first, and is truthful,” Shiro starts cautiously, “then I don’t see a problem with you sharing with her.” The Old Man finished.

Ichigo blinked at Aurora, “If you share yours first then I don’t see a problem sharing mine.” As Ichigo shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, Aurora could see that this would be a test of sorts, so she smiles at him and tells the complete truth.

“I will start simple then, my Zanpakuto, Her name is Lunarous.” She smiles gently at Ichigo's confused face. “As you can see I don’t carry a sealed sword, that’s because her complete sealed state is not a sword.” She reached in to the folds of her robes and pulls out a small rod. “This is Lunarous, she is a staff not a sword, in Shikai, she disappears into shards of lotus blossoms. The shards can either cut you or explode on contact. 

Her Bankai has two forms, her first is called Lumunarous Lumanous which is a healers Bankai, in this state I can heal even fatal wounds with water, they just need to get to me in time. 

Her other form is called Lumunarous Tsukiyomi which is her combat form, in this state my hair changes to raven black, my skin is so pale its white, and I have a crescent moon on my forehead, and Lunarous disappears completely. In this form I can see the Strings of Fate, these are the strings that form between people that represent family platonic and romantic soul mate bonds. They are impervious to tampering, which means I can’t sever or change who people are connected to but, I can manipulate them pulling on them which won’t change their fate but will hurt the person I’m fighting and cause hindrance, this form also provides me with future vision.” After the long explanation Aurora looks back at Ichigo

After a moment all Ichigo can think to say is, “Wow….. so in your Bankai form, either one your basically the Moon Goddess.” 

Aurora looks up and smiles sadly, “yes, which is why they said I was too powerful for Soul Society in peace time.” 

Ichigo looks upset by this and sits there in silence for a moment, after he nods his head and says, “My Zanpakuto and I can’t find a falsehood in what you say, so I will tell you my powers.” As Ichigo is detailing everything about his powers and how he found out about them Aurora is growing more and more horrified. 

Once he’s done Aurora looks at him and bows her head, “I’m sorry Ichigo, that Soul Society had to rely on you to fix its problems.” Ichigo looks at her gratefully, happy that she wasn’t implying that he didn’t have to, because she could see that he did. 

After they sit in silence for awhile Aurora takes another look around what was left of Soul Society, “Ichigo?” After he turns to look at her she makes eye contact, “do you want to save your Friends and Family from this Fate?”

Ichigo stares at her for a moment and realizes that her eyes are glowing a bit, “yes, but how do you suppose that I do that?” 

She looks into his eyes searchingly, “If you mean that, and are willing to do anything,” she pauses for a moment, then blinks when she appears to come to some decision. “I would be able to send us back in time, to save everyone.” 

Ichigo looks at her like she’s crazy but when he looks at her softly glowing eyes , he believes her. “If we do this I want to go back as twins, I want one person that I know completely, someone I can trust to have my back always.” 

Aurora looks at him shocked for a moment, the she smiles softly. “If that is what you want, then give me your hand.” She holds out her hand for him, and after a moment’s hesitation he places his in hers. “I will make a small cut on your hand then mine, if this is what you want, I will mix a bit of our blood together and bind our Fate together with a new String of Fate. This is only possible because we never had one binding us before. This String will bind us together as siblings and twins for the rest of time, it will allow us into each other’s inner worlds and hear each other’s thoughts. We will be unable to lie to each other, we can be there for each other just like you want, is this something you want to continue with?” 

She looked into Ichigo’s eyes and saw the truth, he smiled at her softly and answered. “Yes, this is something I want to continue with.” 

Aurora smiled back, “I will need to be in my Bankai form for this,” she steps back from Ichigo and, “Bankai, Lumunarous Tsukiyomi.” Reiatsu burst up and out of her in a flurry of light and pressure, once the dust cleared she was standing there Glowing, if you looked close enough her eyes looked like the surface of the moon and her hair had a blueish tinted to it. “Are you ready Ichigo?” 

He starts and sees that she has her hand reached out for him, he smiles and places his in hers again. Aurora pulls a small ritual dagger out of her robes and cuts a shallow wound into his palm, after she does the same to her own. She looks into his eyes, “Ready?”

Ichigo looks back, “Yes.” 

Aurora raises her other hand next to her and seemingly pinches the air and pulls, Ichigo sucks in a breath as he watches a red glittering string come into existence. Aurora places her hand palm down onto of Ichigo’s so that the cuts are touching, then wraps the string around their hands. “May this String bind our Fates together as Siblings and Twins for the Rest of Time.” There is another blast of Reiatsu, this time centered around their hands. Ichigo watched as the String started to glow and pulse in time with their heart beats, as suddenly as it started it stopped as the String seemingly sunk into there hands. When she pulled her hand away Ichigo looked at his hand for the cut, but to his surprise it was healed into a very faint scar, you would have to know it was there to see it. 

Aurora, while still in her Bankai form looked back at Ichigo, “Are you ready to traverse back in time brother?”

Ichigo looked up in alarm because she did not just say that out loud. Then he thought back to what Aurora had said would happen with the Twin Bond and realized she just spoke in his mind. Smiling Ichigo answered back, “Ready as I will ever be sister.” 

Aurora took both of his hands in hers, “This will take an incredible amount of Reiatsu to complete, please release as much as you can and I will take it up to take us back.” Ichigo nodded and did as she said, another tornado of Reiatsu rose around them, when it reached its peak they disappeared with a pop.


	2. To be Young Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our time traveling duo wake up and have a conversation

It was just a normal evening in the Shiba compound Ganju was in the middle of making dinner while Kaien and Kukaku where lounging in the living room. Between one moment and the next there was suddenly a huge pressure bearing down on the compound. The two older siblings heads shot up looking around wondering where it was coming from, Kaien, being the older and the one to go through the academy, recognized that it was coming maybe a mile away in the dence forest surrounding the area. Ganju came running out of the kitchen, “Kaien! What was that!” 

“Don’t worry Ganju, Kukaku and I will go check it out, stay here and finish dinner.” Kaien reassured his brother, “we will just be out for a little bit.”

Nodding Ganju went back into the kitchen, “Come on Kukaku, it’s not to far away from here.” 

As the Shiba's where running towards the disturbance, our Time Travelers had just showed up in a tornado of light and pressure. As suddenly as it started it cut off and the Twins fell out of the air about three feet to the ground, they where out cold but they where curled around there hands, the ones they bound with Fate, still clasped together. 

When the Kaien entered to clearing that their arrival caused he gasped, for there in the center where two people curled towards one another, when he heard Kukaku inhale sharply behind him he shook himself out of his shock and raced forward to make sure they where alright.

Turning them to face the sky the Shiba’s had to gasp again because these two people, while looking vastly different, also looked strikingly like Kaien. Shaking himself out of it again Kaien checked them over, when he went to look for a pulse he freaked out a bit. “Kukaku!! Help me get them back to the compound, then call for Unohana! They nearly don't have a pulse.” 

With widening eyes Kukaku nodded her head and each picking up one of the Twins, speed off towards the compound.

When Aurora opened her eyes next she was laying on a comfortable bed in a strange room, having no idea where she was. As she looked around she finally remembered what she was doing before she lost consciousness, rescanning the room desperately for her brother she heard a groan from beside her. Looking down she saw Ichigo waking up next to her. “Would you calm down please?” he complained, “I was trying to sleep.”

Aurora looked down at her Twin in shock, did he not remember what happened? “Ichigo wake up! We are in a strange place in a time I could not pin point!!” Ichigo’s eyes snap open to stare up at her. “Plus I feel an unfamiliar presence drawing near.” 

Ichigo practically sprang up into a seated position next to her and sat shoulder to shoulder. After a moment’s hesitation he linked their hands together providing a united front for whatever they where about face. 

Aurora’s eyes widened slightly with his action, but then she felt his fear and hesitancy for what was to come, she also remembered what he said before they left. About wanting someone he could trust and lean on in this situation they ended up in. So she just smiled and relaxed into his side.

The presence paused outside their door in what appeared to be hesitation, but after a moment the door slid open. In the doorway was none other then Kaien, when he looked up and saw that the twins where awake he seemed to startle, then blowing out a breath he entered to room and closed the door gently behind him. As he walked across the room towards a chair, the twins tracked his movements simultaneously, which if he was honest was a little unnerving. As he gathered himself and inhaled to start talking they looked at him in sink.

Kaien blink at them then started off the conversation light, “Hello, my name is Kaien Shiba, you are at one of the Shiba compounds in the 75th Rukongai district. From what I understand you appeared roughly 5 hours ago about a mile from here, my sister and I felt a strange pressure and went to investigate, we found you both there in the middle of a clearing of your own making. You both barely had a pulse when we checked so we brought you back here, captain Unohana will be here with in the hour to check up on you.” Pausing to see how they where taking to news, he saw that they nodded briefly and were still staring at him, seeing this he decided to ask a question. “If you don’t mind could I ask for your names?” he paused here to see if they would answer. 

Kaien watched as the twins looked at each other and seemed to have an entirely silent conversation between themselves. When they looked back at him the woman spoke first, “My name is Aurora.”

“And my name is Ichigo.” Followed the orangette 

When they didn’t seem like they where going to continue, he prompted them with, “Do you have last names?”

They looked back at each other then back at Kaien, this time only the woman answered. “No.” when she didn’t elaborate, Kaien asked another question. 

“Do you have families that will come looking for you?” This time they didn’t look at each other but Aurora squeezed Ichigo’s hand in what appeared to be comfort and strength sharing.

Ichigo was the one who answered, “Maybe once but they are dead now.” Aurora frowns at her brother and answers next.

“I don’t know if I have any family left,” she looks off into the distance and now Ichigo squeezed her hand in comfort. “It has been a long time since I have seen them.” After a moment to collect themselves she seems to shake off her melancholy thoughts and smiled over at Ichigo, “But I still have my Brother and that is all I need to make it through anything.” She said this while directly looking at Ichigo and smiling.

Kaien smiled at the twins but before he could say anything else he felt the presence of Unohana leaking down the corridor. He sweat drops a bit and excuses himself with the explanation, “Unohana is here, so I’ll step out while she checks to make sure your alright.” When he gets to the door he opens it to the slightly intimidating presence of the captain of the Fourth. He nods in greeting then steps aside so she can enter then leaves and closes the door behind him.

Unohana smiled after Kaien but when she turned around to get a better look at her patients her smile slipped off her face, “Aurora?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for this fic and I hope you all like it :)


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how did the Captain of the Forth recognize Aurora?

Auroras head snaps up to look at the newcomer, “Retsu!! What are you doing here?” Aurora paused for a moment, “Wait! Didn’t Shiba just call you Captain!?! What happened? And the fourth? I would have thought you would be Captain of the eleventh.”   
Aurora paused in her questions and looked into Retsu’s eyes and was shocked to see her close to tears. “Retsu?”

The captain of the Fourth took a step towards the twins seeming to shake herself out of her memories. “What happened to you Aurora, you just disappeared one day after the war, I…I feared to worst.” 

Aurora looked at her friend sadly, “Oh Retsu, that is a long story, but, after the war I was told that I would be to powerful for Soul Society in peace time, but they knew that the Quincy would come back one day.” She looked away and Ichigo squeezed her hand in comfort. The captain seeing this was left with more questions, she just hoped that this story would give her just some of the answers from her old friend. 

“So they brought me up to the Soul Kings palace and put me into a coma like sleep, as I was drifting away they told me when the time came they would wake me.” She looked over at the young man next to her and squeezed his hand back, “ Guess they lied, or forgot I was still waiting.”

Unohana looked over at the young man next to her friend then back to Aurora and all but begged her, “Please tell me that you didn’t use that part of your Bankai? Please tell me that it wasn’t necessary.” 

Aurora was still looking sadly at her companion, “I wish I could Retsu, I really do, but I can’t.” 

After a slight nod from the young man, Aurora turned back to the Captain. “I didn’t awaken until it was too late, and someone else had to take up the role of protector,” she glance briefly at the orangette then back to Retsu. “His story is not for me to tell but, I showed up too late. After finding Ichigo alone we had an extended conversation. 

During that time I was able to observe what was left of the three worlds and my heart couldn’t stand to let it stay that way. Once we determine that we weren’t a threat to each other, I made the offer to save his friends and family from the fate that had befallen them.” At this point she looked back over to her companion and said, “During our discussion we found that we have several similarities, and he said that if he was going to go back that he didn’t want to go alone, that he wanted to have someone he could trust and know everything in this time. So I offered my other power from my Bankai.”

Retsu interrupts at this point, “is that why you two look so similar? Because you bound your fates together?” she was a bit incredulous at this point.

Aurora and Ichigo laugh a bit at that while Ichigo was the one to answer her. “No, we already look like each other.” 

Now Unohana was even more confused, “How is that possible??” 

Aurora pulls herself together to answer her questions again, “we are already distantly related, we are both a Shiba.” Aurora and Ichigo get a small kick out of watching Retsu's shocked face. 

Unohana pulls her self together after a few minutes of processing this new information, and decides to let the matter rest for now. She then sighs heavily, “I’m glad your ok Aurora, like I said earlier I was worried that the worst had occurred. No one would tell us what happened to you, so everyone assumed that you had died in a classified mission. That’s why I am in the fourth now, I wanted to heal people, not just take life’s.” 

Aurora looks at her friend sadly but doesn’t comment, after a moment or two Ichigo sighs. “we would like as few people as possible to know that we are from the future, we just aren’t sure how to go about inserting ourselves into this timeline.” 

Retsu looks contemplative for a minute but her face eventually clears, “From what I know of the Shiba Clan, and Kaien in particular, he will eventually come back and ask if you want to be adopted in to the clan. At that point you just need to decide how you want to proceed.” 

Aurora and Ichigo share a glance and seem to have a silent conversation, after another minute they turn back and smile, “Thank you Retsu, did you want to do your scans now so we don’t take any more of your time today?” 

Retsu chuckles but does do her scans, “You two just have Reiatsu depletion, I want you on bed rest for at least the rest of the day if not the next two. Then you just need to take it easy for a few weeks until it replenishes its self.” Ichigo grumbles a bit at that but Retsu just stares him down until he agrees. Smiling at the twins she makes her way to the door, until Aurora calls her back.

“Bye Retsu, thank you for coming and seeing us!”   
Looking back she smiles at the two again, “No problem, kids just get better, also don’t hesitate to come see me about anything.” After she receives nods she leaves the room.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the Twins decide?

On the next floor while the twins are talking to Retsu, Kaien and Kukaku are having a conversation of their own, “I don’t know what to do Kukaku, they seem so sad, and when I asked they said that the don’t have any family, Ichigo even said that all of his are dead!!” 

Kukaku looks at her brother in sympathy, “Kaien, you know what you want to do, why are you hesitating?” 

Kaien sighs and looks at his sister, “I don’t know,” Kaien pauses for a moment, “It’s a big decision, plus what would the elders say, or even Isshin? And I don’t even know if they want to be adopted.” Kaien places his head in his hands and heaves an even greater sigh. 

Kukaku smiles at her brother, “It will be fine Kaien, besides when have you cared what the elders think? And you know Isshin will be thrilled to have more kids to spoil. And for them not wanting to be adopted? That’s why your going to ask them, besides it’s not like any one could question it. They already look like they are related to us, there’s no way they don’t already have Shiba blood.

Kaien looks up, “So you think I should ask them?” Kukaku just rolls her eyes and nods, when she sees her brother nod back and come to a decision, she smiles and pushes him out the door. 

“Go on, Captain Unohana should be done with her check up by now. Go see them.” As he’s pushed out the door Kaien looks back and smiles at his sister before turning around, his smile getting bigger, and practically skips down the hallway, exited at the prospect of new siblings.

As he draws closer to their room he sees Unohana leaving, he stops at the end of the hallway and flags down the Captain. Once they are far enough away that their conversation won’t be overheard Kaien asks after the twins health. 

“How are they? For the state the Kukaku and I found them in they seemed to be relatively ok when I talked to them earlier.” 

Unohana smiled at the Shiba Heir, “They will be fine Kaien, your right, they just have Reiatsu depletion. I have told them that they need at least a day of bed rest the a few weeks of taking it easy.” Unohana smiled a bit remembering Ichigo’s reaction to the news before something came to mind. “Kaien, you should know that they are twins.”

Kaien looks up at the Healer in confusion, “Why would that matter?”

Unohana looks directly into his eyes to convey the seriousness of the conversation. “I get the feeling that you are going to offer to adopt them into the clan,” hearing this Kaien bushes wondering if he was that transparent. “I want to warn you, don’t try to separate them. They are two different people but they have a bond that we will never be able to understand. If they end up going into the academy, when they graduate they will most likely go into the same division and my even share a rank. There is a solid chance that they will go practically everywhere together,” seeing the gears turning in Kaien's head she answered before he could ask, “No Kaien, they will not share a love life.” She looks at the Shiba heir exasperatedly. 

Kaien looks a bit sheepish, “Is there anything else I should know,” he wasn’t too worried about them being twins, he’s worked with the twin thirds seats in the thirteenth division for a couple of decades now. 

Unohana smiles at him, “I’m glad that you want to adopt them Kaien, they are going to need a lot of love. They have seen things we haven’t.” 

“Things?” 

“War Kaien, you can feel it in their Reiatsu, and see it in their body language. In how they constantly scan a room for escape routes, or how they study a new person when they enter a room before relaxing.” 

Kaien nods as he had seen that behavior when he had visited them earlier. “Is there anything we can do to help?”   
She just smiles at him, “Just love them, they are already helping each other with the wounds they got from battle, but they will need the warmth of family to heal completely.” 

Kaien nods seeming to take all of this information in, then bows to the Captain, “Thank you for your time Captain, I won’t keep you any longer.” Unohana just smiles and bows her head slightly in return, seeing that the young man was in deep thought. After he had seen her out he returns to the twins room, after waiting a moment he knocks, when he receives an answer he enters and closes the door behind him. After seating himself in the chair from earlier he turns to look at the twins.

“If you are still both up for it, I was wondering if I could ask a question?” Seeing them nod, “After our talk earlier and speaking to my sister, we where wondering if you would like to be adopted into the Shiba clan?” 

At hearing this the twins turned to look at each other, they had a lengthy conversation with their Zanpakuto's input about what they would do in this situation after Retsu left. After sharing a loaded glance. They turned back to Kaien smiling and bowed, but it was Ichigo that answered, “We would be honored to be adopted.”


	5. Entering the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one enroll in the academy?

Standing outside the evaluation room and the academy the twins are having a debate. “We should hide our true powers,” Ichigo was determined to win this argument. 

“There is no reason for us to hide our true powers.” Aurora argued back, “it would be detrimental in the long run.”

Ichigo glared at his sister, “how could it possibly be a good thing that they know our how extensive our powers are.”

Aurora glared back, “I’m not saying that they need to know our full powers now, but trying to put out false powers would be detrimental. I’m not saying that we needed to put in our full Reiatsu behind everything, in fact I actively suggest otherwise.”

Seeing where Aurora is coming from, Ichigo put some real thought into it. “Then what do you suggest we do, if we try to use our abilities as they are then there is a good chance that we will instinctually put too much power behind it.”

After a moment of consideration, Aurora asks her brother how Zangetsu would feel about a seal on his powers.

Turning his concentration inwards, Ichigo has a conversation with his Zanpakuto. “What do you guys think of her suggestion?”

Looking at their wielder, Zangetsu seems to consider their options, the old man is the one to answer first. “This seems like the best option, if you seal a portion of your powers away you will not have to concentrate on a false form.”

Shiro takes this opportunity to pipe up, “yeah King, being in a false Shikai is uncomfortable.”

Ichigo looks at his Zanpakuto spirits, “So you both think this is a good idea?”

The spirits nod in in tandem But the old man answers for them both, “this seems like the most logical solution.”

Ichigo takes in this new information nods back And leaves his inner world, “it appears that Zangetsu also believes this is the best course of action.”

Aurora smiles at her brother, “this will cause less issues in the future when we have to reveal our true powers later. Thinking on it each ago has to agree that is that thought has some merit. Then while we are waiting for our turns, We should create the seals now before we are evaluated.”

Nodding his head the Twins sit cross legged from each other, taking a moment to enter a meditative state, once there they assess their pools of Reiatsu.

Whilst Ichigo’s power was four different colors because of his hybrid nature, Aurora's was shades of blue. Even in his calm state Ichigo’s Reiatsu seemed to be in constant turmoil, this may be due to the wars he's lived through or just the fact that he has lived Through enough that he has always needed to be ready for that now even in a calm state his Reiatsu is ready to react at a moment’s notice. Now looking at Aurora’s Reiatsu it was as calm as a sheet of glass, but she knew that at times of high emotion it would look like a frothing sea.

After assessing themselves, they build a box and it place a portion of their powers inside. Once they are sure the box is secure, they leave their mind space. Seeing that the other is done, They admired the tattoos that the seals left behind.

On the inside of their left wrists, Ichigo's seal Was of his longer Khyber blade thrust into the sand with his smaller trench knife resting next to it, hanging above it was a sliver of a Crescent moon, all of this was circled in a thick line of black. Auroras seal was a Lotus flower floating in a bowl of water, above it hung a full moon, her seal was also ringed in thick black. After comparing the two tattoos they settled back in a front of the room to wait.

They get situated just in time as the door opens and they call for Aurora first, sharing a look they both know they will do fine. Once inside, Aurora is faced with three teachers who will be evaluating her. As the man in the middle looks at her application for the Academy he looks a bit shocked, he looks back up at Aurora, I was not aware that the Shiba clan had Twins.  
I apologize that you were uninformed, I thought that Kaien told people that we were adopted. Aurora bowed her head slightly at the man.

That is quite alright, now I believe you are here to be evaluated for the Academy. There are a few tests that we run you through, to see where your talents lie. From what I can tell from your Reiatsu levels, You might not need more than one year in Academy.

After running through the test, Aurora does very well on all of them except for Zanjutsu, which after the revival Of her Zanpakuto cleared up why her Zanjutsu was lacking. 

For the Reiatsu level test, the board was shocked that she was just below captain level. Unanimously decided to ask a final question the board head asked if she already made contact with her Zanpakuto spirit, they won’t admit how shocked they were when her answer was yes. Shaking themselves out of their shock, "thank you for your time I see no problem with you starting in your final year, when you leave please send in your brother."

Aurora bowed to the board, "thank you for your consideration." Once she leaves the room she turns to her brother, "that went very well I will be starting in the final year you can enter now," She smiled encouragingly at Ichigo as he entered the room.

Ichigo closed the door behind him then it turned around to the Board, As if they ran him through the same tests as Aurora they noticed they were almost identical except that Ichigo was a prodigy with Zanjutsu, but seem to have issues with Kito. Which when they felt his roiling Reiatsu, they understood. 

Having a suspicion about the similarities between the Twins, after asking if Ichigo has made contact with his Zanpakuto they are less shocked when his answer was also yes.

After thanking him for his time they also informed him that they had no problem with him starting in his final year, after thanking the board he also left the room.

After meeting up with Aurora they both leave the Academy with varying levels of enthusiasm for the next year.


	6. A Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the start of one of those ships.....

Baykuya Was sitting in his homeroom waiting for the day to start, as he was observing the classroom he suddenly heard running footsteps coming down the Hall towards the classroom.

As they got louder they suddenly stopped in front of the door, after a moment the door was thrown open. Standing there were two people Baykuya had never seen before.

At their noisy entrance the teacher stood up and beckoned them into the room, "class these are our new students," when the teacher gestured at them they bowed together but the woman spoke for both of them.

Hello, my name is Aurora Shiba, and this is my twin brother Ichigo Shiba. 

That’s right his Grandfather mentioned the two mysterious new Shiba’s that appeared out of nowhere, Baykuya thought to himself.

As he observed the Twins he felt a strange tugging sensation in his chest that seemed to want to pull him towards the woman, when he made eye contact something felt like it snapped into place and he suddenly wanted to get up an introduce himself. 

He didn’t because he was trained as a Noble so he knew how to control himself, when he looked over to her brother he got this strange feeling that he was being slightly glared at but he blinked and the feeling passed.

The Twins were sitting in the courtyard under a massive tree attempting to eat the lunch that Ganju made for them, after a few minutes they heard rustling in the Bush across from them. 

The Twins looked up then shared an eye roll and got up to walk away, as they turned Aurora was not paying attention and ended up crashing directly into a solid chest.

After backing up a few paces Aurora looked up to apologize and immediately became flustered, after blushing heavily she apologized for running into him when she heard him chuckle lightly, she looked up into amused slate grey eyes. “It’s all right, I wasn’t looking where I was going either,” Baykuya smiled down at her.

Glancing at her brother Aurora looked up and bowed slightly, "I don’t believe we’ve met my name is Aurora Shiba and this is my brother Ichigo."

Bowing his head gracefully, "my name is Baykuya Kuchiki, It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Seeing that Ichigo was struggling, Aurora fed him some calming Reiatsu, “I’m sorry to cut this short but we where just heading back, I hope we see each other again.” Baykuya just nodded his head whilst he watched the twins speed off, yes he hope’s to see them again as well. 

Settling down in their dorm room Aurora Presses their shoulders together, "it will be alright brother I will be right by your side do not be afraid to let yourself go."

As Ichigo allows the memories to wash over himself he cries for a man he hopes will never come to be, after what seems like hours he comes back to himself. As they sit in silence Ichigo examined their interactions with Baykuya over the last day, "So what was that feeling that I got secondhand from you?"

"Oh you mean that tugging feeling you felt in your chest? That was two people’s soulmate bond snapping into place, I was shocked to see who was on the other end because I remember you saying he was married once," Aurora tilted her head in apprehension.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, not necessarily that you were his soul mate, but at one point we had a conversation. He was telling me about his late wife, I remember asking why her, he explained it to me.

They were not in love with each other, his clan elders we're pushing him to get married and when he met Hisana they became fast friends, after a bad day with his counsel he was discussing it with Hisana and she suggested that they get married. 

They knew that they did not love each other as husband and wife, but they were alright with that because they both benefited from the marriage."

"That does make me feel a slightly better I would not want to take happiness away from him, how do you feel about this soul mate bond that I have with your friend?" Aurora does not look at Ichigo while she asked this question but at the floor.  
“This actually makes me very glad, Baykuya deserves happiness and because of our twin bond, I can tell that you would never purposely harm him.” Ichigo takes over his hand and smiles at her, “now that I think of it this soulmate bond does make a bit of sense your Shikai look and act similar.”  
Aurora snorts a little at that, "I’m glad to have your approval Ichigo, though I have no idea what to do from here."

"Just let it go naturally, I would not bring up the soul mate thing unless he asks about the tugging in his chest." Ichigo squeezes their hands together and looks off into space.

"You know, you have a soul mate too." Ichigo snaps his head back around to stare at his sister, "yes I saw the frayed string before I took us back. I am pretty certain who was on the other end, but I don’t want to ruin that for you if you have a thought about it later or you feel that tugging in your chest, please tell me about it and we will decide what to do from there."

Ichigo just sighs, "That does not Sound ominous at all."

Aurora just chuckled lightly and leans heavily into her brother's shoulder and falls asleep, shaking his head at his sister Ichigo picks her up and lays her on her bed then heads to his and falls face first into it.


	7. Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaien pulls some shenanigans, then has to run for help

It had been a few months since the Twins had started the Academy but they have yet to return home, after finally having enough Kaien tracks them down to their dorm room. 

Once he reaches it he slams the door open without knocking, the first thing he sees is two glares directed at him, if Kaien was a lesser man or even cared a little bit more those glares might have been enough to stop what he was about to do.

“Guys,” Kaien whines, “why haven't you come home yet?”

Auroras look softened into a sheepish grin, whilst Ichigo just continued to glare, “sorry Kaien, we just wanted to get settled in first and we have been focusing on our homework.”

Kaien pouted a bit before a smirk worked its way on to his face “Ah, but what is this I hear about you two and a certain nobleman? Ichigo’s glare if possible intensified whilst Aurora stiffens and frowned.

“If you’re talking about Baykuya then we are just friends,” Ichigo spits out through his teeth, whilst Aurora just stares at her brother and refuses to look at Kaien.

“I don’t know,” Kaien practically sung, “there are an awful lot of rumors for it not to be true.” After a moment Kaien started to sweat because now, not only was Ichigo glaring at him but Aurora has started to as well.

“I would be careful with what rumors you believe dear brother, or if you continue down this line of thought we will not be responsible for our reaction.” Aurora says in the coldest voice Kaien has heard from her yet.

Kaien knew he should stop, but what kind of brother would he be if he didn't tease his younger siblings? Knowing what was about to happen, he tensed so he could make a break for it. “I don’t know, it wouldn’t be a good gossip if there wasn't a kernel of truth to it.” 

Almost immediately his eyes widened at the killing intent and bloodlust in the air, throwing a smile over his shoulder Kaien bolted away, making a beeline for soul society.

The captain of the 13th division was sitting behind his desk having a quiet conversation with his partner, Who just so happened to be the captain of the 8th. After hearing a commotion they looked up at the door just in time for it to be thrown open by none other than Jushiro’s own lieutenant, who was throwing frantic glances around the room seeming to be searching for someone, “Kaien? What do we owe the pleasure?” Jushiro questioned as he smiled at his Lieutenant.

“Captain! You have to save me,” Kaien practically begged.

Seeming a little worried Jushiro asked what he needed saving from.

“Well, I visited the Twins earlier and I may have insinuated that there was something going on between them and the Kikuchi heir.”

Whilst Shunsui, was lying on the couch laughing at Kaien's misfortune, the Captain's felt a heavy pressure of killing intent mixed with bloodlust, feeling this Kaien squeaked a bit and dove under Jushiro’s desk. He seemed to make it out of sight just in time as the door slammed open revealing the Shiba Twins.

The Twins glared at the desk seeming to be aware that this is where their brother was hiding. After a moment they glanced up at the two captains occupying the room, Aurora being the one of the two Twins not having an existential crisis greeted the captains.

"We apologize for barging into your office captain Ukitake, we are simply looking for our wayward brother, seeing that he is not here we will be on our way.

As they were making their way back out of the room Shunsui called them back with, won’t you at least stay a few moment and talk to these two old men?

"We did not show up here to Brown nose and do not want to intrude." Ichigo made a valiant effort to ignore the impending breakdown.

"Nonsense, it is not every day that you meet your lieutenants siblings," Jushiro encouraged.

Nodding their heads granting the captain's unasked request, and took seats in front of the desk. Smiling at the two young people sitting in front of him, Jushiro asked how their Academy training was coming along.

Aurora, answering for them both, "we are doing very well thank you, we are just discussing which divisions that we should apply for."

Intrigued by the discussion Shunsui piped up, "Oh? And which divisions have caught your attention?"  
Again, Aurora answered for them both. "Well, we both do not want to go into the second, We both feel that the first be too intense, I will do well in the 4th, But Ichigo would not."

"And while Ichigo would do well in the 11th division We both could not stand all of the fighting. We also believe that even though the 13th is a good division, We would end up killing the Lieutenant within the first month."

"We also don’t think we could handle the Captain of the tenth and his, flamboyant, nature, and neither of us are scientists.  
So that just leaves us. With the third, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth."

Shunsui sat on the couch looking smug that the Twins where considering his division, whilst Jushiro pouted a bit at losing out on two obviously strong individuals for his division, he could understand their view on their brother.

After another moment, Aurora and Ichigo got up and made to leave, "thank you for your time," Ichigo addressed the Captains, "but we must be getting back, we have a paper due tomorrow that we still need to finish."

"Ah yes, don’t let us keep you from your paper, please don’t hesitate to stop by and see us again." Jushiro smiled and waved out the twins.

"Yes and please," Aurora added, "if you see our dear brother, inform him that we where looking for him." As she said this they both glared at the desk.

Jushiro chuckled a bit, but had a passing thought that if they glared any harder then his paper work would be liable to spontaneously start on fire. After they left and their presence could no longer be felt, Kaien climbed out from under the desk. 

"Do you really think it was wise provoking them like that?" Jushiro asked his lieutenant.

"Maybe not but they have been avoiding coming back to the compound once the school year started, this was just so that they know that we weren’t going to forget them and that now they are part of the family." Kaien looked serious for once. 

Shunsui looks curious, "why would they need to be reminded of that?"

Looking at his Captains partner, "as I’m sure your aware, the Twins where adopted, from what I gathered both of them have been with out family for a long time, and if they think no one is watching they have a devastated look on their faces. Unohana told me that they have both seen war, ones that we have not and those have left their mark, she said that the twins are working those out together, but they need to warmth of family."

At this the partners share a look, they silently agreed to keep an eye on the Twins, not just because they where Jushiro’s lieutenants siblings, but because even in the few minutes that they where here the Captains could see that they where good people. 

"Well, I hope you don’t have to resort in this kind of method often." But as soon as Shunsui said those words they got the feeling that it would not come to pass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That first ship......

Once they got back to their dorm they collapsed onto the Ichigo’s bed, holding him close Aurora encouraged him to speak his memories.

They sat there for hours, Ichigo telling her about how Isshin was not the best father, of battles and training, of laughter and lots of drinking. He talked about how at some point they both became like family, like fathers to him, and after all that he spoke of their deaths.

Once he was done speaking, Ichigo cried, he cried for his family, he cried because he couldn’t save them no matter how hard he tried, and he cried because now he has a chance to try to save them again, and he cried because he doesn’t have to do so alone now, after awhile Ichigo had cried himself to sleep. 

Once she was sure that he wouldn't wake back up. Aurora slipped out and over to the window, she couldn’t sleep but she knew a way to relax without going too far.

Baykuya woke up to the haunting sound of a lone flute, looking around he determined that it was coming from outside. Walking to his window to look out he saw Aurora on the roof across from him, which was above where the twins room must be. 

Intrigued he stepped out onto the window ledge and flash stepped over to her, once he was close enough the flute cut off and she looked over at him. “Baykuya, what are you doing awake at this hour?” 

“I heard your song and came to see what has caused you such pain,” Baykuya walked closer and sat by her side on the roof, only then did he see the jade colored rabbit in her lap.

“Ichigo has suffered greatly before we met , we met some people today that reminded him of some of his late family, we just spent the last several hours in our dorms while he recounted his memories of them.” Aurora seemed so sad as she stroked her rabbit.

“I thought you two where twins, what did you mean by when you meet him?” Baykuya was cautious asking this question not wanting to cross any lines, he didn’t want her to think badly of him.

Aurora smiled a bit bitterly, “we where not born twins but, we did chose to be, so we are not twins of blood but of Soul.” 

Seeing her bitter smile Baykuya attempted to steer the conversation onto a lighter topic, “so, what’s with the bunny?” 

Aurora looked stunned for a moment then started to giggle, “this?” she gestured to the jade rabbit in her lap, “this is Lunarous.” She said it with such finality, and wonders if he will get it.

Baykuya thinks that name is familiar, after a moment his eyes go round, “Lunarous, like your Zanpakuto?” 

Aurora giggled even harder at the look on his face, “the one and only.”

“You can manifest your Zanpakuto spirit?” Baykuya looks stunned beyond belief. 

Smiling at him Aurora answers, “yep,” 

Before he can continue on this line of thought Lunarous decides to speak to him. “Greetings soul bonded.” 

Auroras eyes go wide at the comment, “Lunarous!! You weren’t suppose to say anything!!” 

“You where going to have to tell him eventually,” Lunarous snarked back.

“Yeah but not after a month of knowing him, what if he feels obligated now? Ichigo said not to tell him, we where suppose to let him come to us with it.” Aurora looked ready to both cry and strangle her Zanpakuto.

“Aurora, what does she mean by Soul bonded?” Baykuya tried to step into the conversation cautiously. 

Aurora just groaned and places her head into her hands, “one of Lunarous’s gifts let’s me see the strings of fate, there is one for lots of things, be it a familial bond or romantic one, on the day we meet you felt a tug or something snap into place in your chest.” At her pause Baykuya nodded his head, because yes he did feel that, “that was our soulmate bond snapping into place.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” Baykuya had an idea but he wanted to hear it anyway.

“We are both from noble families, I didn’t want you to feel obligated, or to think I was lying, besides I was taught growing up to never reveal this part of my powers, that it will never amount to anything good.” Aurora refused to look at him through her entire explanation. 

“This explains so many things,” Auroras head snaps up to stare at him in shock. “what this explains why I wanted to get up and introduce myself immediately when you arrived in the classroom, why my gaze strays to you whenever your in the room, why I feel your worry over your brother, it explains why I couldn’t sleep well earlier, because I felt you out here.”

Aurora looks away, “you don’t have to pursue this, with a soulmate bond you can break it, if you don’t want to be together.” 

“Why would I want to do that?” Baykuya looks at her like she’s crazy.

“Because you didn’t chose me, fate chose me for you.” Aurora still refuses to look at him.

Baykuya reaches over and takes her hand, “I don’t care if you where chosen by fate or by god or what ever, if I truly didn’t want to see where this went I would ignore the feelings from the bond, just like I ignored the urge to talk to you in the classroom. 

I may have been born noble but that doesn’t really mean anything to me right now. I think your great, and this bond may just speed it up just a little, but I like you with or without it.”

Aurora had looked over when he had taken her hand, and once he finished she burst into tears, “oh my god I’m sorry did I say something wrong?” After pausing for a moment, “did you not want this bond?” Baykuya looked sad at that question.

Aurora pulled herself together, “what? Of course I want the bond, but I was so sure that you wouldn’t.” 

Smiling at the woman next to him, “my I hug you?” 

Aurora smiled through her tears, and moved over into his embrace. It felt so nice, and warm, she suddenly felt how tired she was and started to fall asleep. 

Looking down to the sleeping figure plastered against his chest Baykuya just smiled and lay them down on the roof, a nap would be a bad thing, and it would take her too far from her brother. 

As they fell asleep neither where aware of the small black band that tattooed around their wrist with them expecting the bond.


	9. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo finds them on the roof and a conversation insues

Ichigo stood over His sister and his friend with amusement, he will admit to a slight ping of jealousy when he found them up here, but Aurora did say that his soulmate would be a little more complicated, because when isn’t his life complicated.

As he contemplates on the most embarrassing way to wake them up, they start to stir anyway. So Ichigo just sits next to them and waits, once Arora is awake enough to register word, “did you enjoy your nap Aurora?”

Aurora jerks awake, seeing Ichigo next to her she bolts upright, taking Baykuya with her as even in sleep he has a surprisingly secure grip on her waist. As he’s not fully awake he just rests his head on top of hers. “Ichigo are you alright?” 

He just smiles softly at her, “ I’m fine, much better then last night.” His smile becomes more of a smirk, “I see you had an eventful time after I fell asleep.” 

Aurora blushes, “ah, yes I couldn’t sleep, but I didn’t want to disturb you so I came up onto the roof. I was feeling bad enough that Lunarous manifested in her bunny form.” Ichigo just nods, yeah she’s pretty cuddly when she’s like that. 

“While I was playing my flute Baykuya must have heard me and came up here, after a short conversation he mentioned Lunarous. And being the meddlesome creature she is, spilled the beans about us being soulmates.” 

Ichigo sucked in a breath, that had the potential to go down hill fast. 

“But it all worked out and we both excepted the bond,” at these words Baykuya nuzzled his nose into her hair and murmured something neither of them caught. 

Ichigo had to admit, that was adorable, Baykuya had no trace of the Kikuchi mask just Sleepy contentment.

After a moment Ichigo had a thought, “are you going to tell him our past?” 

Aurora looked a bit panicked, “do you think that is wise?” 

Ichigo just stares at her, “he’s your soulmate, he’s going to learn everything eventually anyway, they all will once the time draws closer. It doesn’t bode well to keep secrets between you.” 

Aurora nods at the logic, “we can’t tell him here, too many ears,” after a moment’s thought, “should we take him to Sōkyoku Hill?” 

Ichigo just nods, so they sit there and wait for Baykuya to wake up. 

Aurora notices first because the arm around her waist tightens marginally, “good morning,” 

Baykuya smiles and pulls her closer, “good morning, why are we sitting up?” 

Aurora smiles like a sap, “we have company.” 

At that Baykuya’s smile lost a fraction of its warmth and his face shuttered over, but Aurora just tapped his face and he softened again, “it’s just Ichigo.” 

“it’s just Ichigo,” said man snarks, but sobers quickly.

Aurora nods at her brother and turns back the Baykuya, “now that your awake, there is something me need to discuss with you.” 

Baykuya looks slightly suspicious, “alright.” 

“Not here,” Ichigo pipes in, “we will have to take you off campus, there are too may ears here.”

Baykuya nods his acceptance and stands, he automatically holds his hand out for Aurora to take so he can help her up. 

After she was on her feet she beamed at him, but flash stepped away quickly.

When Baykuya looked at him Ichigo shrugged, “she’s nervous.” Then flash stepped away slower so Baykuya could follow. 

Once they arrived at Sōkyoku Hill, Baykuya took a seat across from the twins. “alright what did you need to tell me?”

So the twins weave a story of love and tragedy, ending in the end of all known life. When Baykuya inquired about Auroras involvement, he gets a bitter smile, “I wasn’t involved at all.” 

After that she told her story, which was a history lesson, and bitter fights, ending in a betrayal. 

Baykuya looked confused, “then how did you end up here?” they smile a bit more sincere.

She told of her awaking in a new time, arriving to a single living being, and their resolve to make sure it doesn’t happen again.

Baykuya almost didn’t want to know, “how did you guys end up here then?” 

Aurora smiles cheekily, “I sent us back in time.”

Baffled, “I’m sorry what? The Reiatsu required to do that would be astronomical, but you both don’t have more than captain level.” 

Looking at each other they decided that he needed to know everything, so they released the seals containing their power, Baykuya feeling a marginal increase was about to say something when a tsunami of pressure came from the twins getting higher until it disappeared entirely. 

Baykuya knew what that meant, they have so much Reiatsu that it can no longer be felt.

After the twins reseal their power, Baykuya sits in shock for a while.

Meanwhile, as Baykuya is absorbing the new information, Aurora is starting to work her self into an anxiety attack.

Seeing this Ichigo tries to calm her down but nothing is working, “Baykuya my friend you are going to need to process this a bit later.” 

Baykuya’s head snaps up and sees Aurora in the state she is, “what’s going on? What sent her into the attack,” Baykuya needed to know so he could calm her down.

Ichigo sighs, “because of their betrayal and abandonment before they put her sleep, she thinks she isn’t worthy, and now that you know what happened you won’t want her anymore and leave just like they did.” 

“But that’s ridicules, I would never leave her, we are bonded.” 

Ichigo glared at him, “if your doing this just because of the Soul bond then you might as well leave, she doesn’t need your pity.”

“What? That’s not what I meant, I told her when I excepted the bond, if I didn’t want it I would have ignored it. I’ve been trained to ignore my emotions since I was a child, but I don’t want to ignore these. 

Baykuya weathered his scrutinizing glare with all the courage he could muster, kami he was scary. 

“Then help her,” he waited until Baykuya was within arms reach before he backed away, resisting rushing back when she whimpered, she needs her bonded more then her brother right now. 

Once Baykuya reached her, he enveloped her in a hug, she practically disappeared into his chest, Ichigo could only see her robes and hair. 

“It will be alright Aurora, I’m not going anywhere. But I need you to take deep breaths for me, follow my breathing,” he extenuates his breaths so she can feel the rise and fall of his chest. 

Aurora tried to copy him but, “I, I can’t.”

“It's okay, just try again,” so he counts along with his breathing, and both Ichigo and himself breath a sigh of relief when her breath steadies. 

Once she realizes what just happened and where she was, and who she was pressed against, she started crying, bawling really. 

She cried for everything, all the hurt and betrayal she felt, and she cried in relief that her bonded hadn’t left. 

Baykuya was startled when she started crying, but after a moment just tightened his hold on her and ducked his head down so it rested on top of hers, he then started to whisper sweet nothings into her hair, so that she had something to ground her.

Things like platitudes and compliments, to things like the things he got up to as a child, funny moments and sad moments and serious moments. They sat like that for hours and Baykuya must have told her about his entire life before she came into it before she stopped crying. 

Aurora felt much lighter when she was finished, so with a smile she fell asleep right where she was, she knew she would be safe, her brother and her bonded where right here with her after all. 

Ichigo looked over when Baykuya stopped speaking, and what he saw shocked him a bit. Baykuya was smiling sappily down at the sleeping, puffy, tear streaked face of his sister, and after a moment pulled a handkerchief out of no where and started to clean off the tears. 

Yeah, they will be good for each other, but what kind of brother would he be if he didn’t tease them, he learned from the best after all. 

“Is she alright?” Ichigo has to check first.

“She fell asleep,” Baykuya was talking softly as to not reawaken her, when he was done cleaning her face, he started to run his fine fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. 

“You have got it bad my friend,” Ichigo teased.

Baykuya stiffened a bit, “I have no idea what your talking about.” 

“Its not a bad thing Baykuya, you obviously care about her a great deal already,” Ichigo wasn’t going to call it love, they should say that to each other before someone else, even him. 

Baykuya relaxed again, “yes my apologies, I’m used to the hell cat teasing me,” Ichigo just nodded in understanding. “what of your soulmate? Have you met them yet?”

Ichigo sighs, “no, but from what Aurora tells me, it will be complicated.” 

“How does she know who it is before you do?”

“She saw the fading string while she was in her Bankai, when she brought us back.”

Baykuya looked stunned for a moment, “have you both achieved Bankai?” When Ichigo nods, “I shouldn’t be shocked with the amount of Reiatsu you that both have, Will you reveal your Shikai at graduation?” 

Ichigo nods again, “that was the plan yes.” Seeing Baykuya was processing everything, “come on we should get back to the dorms, we have been out here all day.” The sun was even starting to go down again. 

Baykuya just stood up with Aurora in his arms, “I don’t want to wake her so I’ll just carry her back,” was his explanation when he saw Ichigo raise his eyebrow at him.

Once they reach the twins dorm room, Baykuya tried to place Aurora on her bed, she refused to let go of his robes. 

Seeing Baykuya’s conflicted face, “you can just sleep here,” before Baykuya could voice the denial that Ichigo could see building on his face, “it will be fine, besides,” he said with a mischievous smile, “I don’t think you could get her to let you go.” 

Baykuya in a fit of childishness just stuck is tongue out at him, then lay down on Auroras bed with her, this was quickly becoming a habit. 

Ichigo just chuckled lightly and face planted on his own bed, he’s glad things are working out for them, and he doesn’t really see a problem with Baykuya sleeping here, he knows that he would never do anything inappropriate, it just isn’t in his nature. 

Besides what was the worst that could happen.


	10. Kaien is at it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaien starts things again and we meet a new character

Ichigo really needs to learn to not say that, it’s been a few months but someone must have seen Baykuya leave the room with them in the morning. 

In that time the rumors have become rampant, they ranged from lewd to ridicules, what ever it was, it was extremely irritating. 

The twins had returned home a week after explaining everything to Baykuya, to say that the Shiba's where excited would be an understatement. But in all of the fanfare Kaien had forgotten to ask them about the rumors circulating in the Serengeti. 

Oh well that just means he gets to bug the twins while they are at school, you would think he would learn from last time, but no. 

Baykuya and the twins where under one of the large trees in the courtyard, Baykuya and Aurora where next to each other with Ichigo across from them.

They where having a heated debate on whether or not they should attend the calligraphy class that was taught by Aizen, Baykuya was so passionate about it he was gesturing wildly with one hand, because Aurora was holding the other one, for them to join.

While Ichigo was adamant that they not do that, the longer they stay off Aizen's radar the better, halfway through their argument Aurora perks up, “we should attend,” when she saw Ichigo about to object, “and no I’m not saying it because Baykuya is my bonded, this would be a good way to keep and eye on Aizen without raising too much suspicion, the class is so popular that it wouldn’t look weird if we joined.” 

Sighing Ichigo conceded that she had a point, “fine, we will join the class,” a moment later both twins picked up on Kaien’s Reiatsu. 

This would be interesting. 

“Ah, Baykuya, we are going to have to sit down with our families soon if we are going to continue with our bond.” Aurora looks nervously over at him. 

Smiling over at her, “yes, I was going to suggest that during our next school break, everyone is aware of Kaien’s protective streak and I wouldn’t want you to go through to much hassle with your family.” 

His smile slipped for a moment, “I am worried about my family though, they are very strict and are liable to be extremely harsh on you, and I don’t want you to be subjected to that either.” 

Aurora smiled a bit bitterly, “Baykuya if I can face down an army of Quincy, I can face your family. And I know that we may be Shiba’s but, we are noble, I can act respectably, I just chose not to meet of the time”

At her words and bitter smile Baykuya pulls her into a hug, and runs his fingers through her hair, “I didn’t mean to come across like I was doubting you, I just think it’s stupid that they are going to act that way. 

You are my bonded, my soulmate, if they don’t like it, they can stuff it.” Aurora just giggled into his chest and relaxed. 

Kaien had watched the whole exchange, and he relaxed marginally at the Kuchiki heirs answer, as he observed them he realized he had never seen him look this calm and open. Kaien sighed, fine, he won’t be quite so hard on the kid. 

He stepped out from behind a tree, “I’m glad to hear you say that Kuchiki, because if you hurt her I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, noble or not.” He watched said noble start in shock but not the twins, huh, they must have known he was there and started the conversation on purpose. 

Once he had pinpointed where Shiba was he straitened up and looked him directly in the eye, “I have zero intention of hurting her intentionally or by accident, she is my soulmate, and I will fight you or anyone else to continue to be by her side.” 

Kaien searched his eyes but only found dead seriousness and conviction, alright Kaien can respect that, and just like that the seriousness faded away and the Shiba nonsense returned, “there is no need for dramatics, I’m happy for you,” 

With a glint in his eyes Kaien piped up, “what of you Ichi? Find a soulmate yet?” 

Both twins stiffen, Aurora, because she knows just who his soulmate is, and Ichigo because he doesn’t like where this conversation is going. “Watch your tongue brother, remember where it got you last time.” Ichigo’s eyes narrow at him.

Kaien should definitely stop, he knows he should if they catch him after this he will be in a world of pain, but he just can’t help himself, “if you haven’t found them yet are you two sharing Baykuya?” 

The air pressure plummets with the fury that the twins are exuding, Aurora leans over and kisses Baykuya’s cheek, “we will see you later Baykuya, we have an annoying brother to catch and punish.” 

At those words Kaien’s eyes widen and he tears off into the Serengeti, the twins hot on his heels.

Baykuya sits there in shock for a few minutes after they leave with a hand delicately touching where Aurora had kissed, she didn’t seem to realize her subconscious action before she left, but Baykuya sure did. 

If all goes well with his family during this next break he will see if she wants to progress their bond. 

He Hope’s she will be willing to marry him. 

Kaien burst through the door of the restaurant, he felt his captain here, he is probably the only one who could stop the twins right now. “captain save me!!” 

Jushiro looked up at his lieutenant from where he was seated next to his partner, “are you running from your twins again?”

Kaien nods emphatically, “yes, I should have stopped but I couldn’t help myself, they are really scary this time.” 

“What did you say to them that has them chasing you?” Kaien looked over at the speaker, who just so happened to be the captain of the fifth division Shinji Hirako. 

“I may or may not have asked if they where sharing Baykuya,” here Kaien paused, “after they confirmed that Aurora and Baykuya where soulmates.” 

All three Captains sucked in a breath, “yeah, you will be lucky if Aurora doesn’t kill you.” This was Hirako, all three Captains had soulmates and if someone had implied that to them they would eviscerate them.

Before Kaien could answer they all felt a heavy spirit pressure bare down on them, Kami, where they really Academy students? 

Just then the door to the restaurant rattled open ominously, and a extremely angry aura seeped through. 

Aurora stalked into the room and barely registered anything, after a moment she spotted the three Captains in the back tucked into a corner and made her way over with Ichigo in tow. 

Once close enough, “good evening Captains, have you by any chance seen our run away brother? We felt him come this way but the immense Reiatsu from three Captains seems to have hidden him from view.” 

Shunsui answered for the rest, “unfortunately we haven’t seen him, but we will let him know that your looking for him,” the only reason he didn’t tell her where Kaien was, is because he didn’t want Ju to be down a lieutenant. 

Aurora glared at the table, then smiled at the captains, “thank you, since he isn’t here we will get out of your hair.” 

As they turn to leave a voice calls them back, “don’t you want to stay for at least one more drink? You could tell us what your brother did to warrant a man hunt.” Shinji tempted. 

Aurora looked over at her brother that had been tense since they entered the restaurant, after catching his eye and getting a nod, they turn back around and settle around the table. 

Shunsui started them off, “so what did he do?” 

Aurora regained her angry demeanor, “he implied that we where sharing my soulmate.” 

Ichigo cuts in, “yes, Baykuya my be my best friend, sorry Aurora, but gross.” 

Aurora seemed to calm down at Ichigo’s statement, oh, she knew that Ichigo wasn’t anywhere close to interested in Baykuya, but there was a reason that her Zanpakuto spirits second form was what it was.

Jushiro perked up, “your soulmate is Baykuya Kuchiki?” 

Blushing a bit, “yes, and I’m hoping that if things go well with his family over the next break, that he would be willing to go the next step in our bond.” 

Here Shunsui speaks up, “coming from a noble family I can tell you that your next step would be marriage, especially because Baykuya grew up noble, it will have been drilled into him that you will need to be married first.” He looks over at his partner, obviously sharing memories of their own time.

Aurora was shocked at the revelation but was surprised of how little she cared, if he would have her she would be willing to take that step already. 

Ichigo was about to reach his breaking point, so he reached out and grabbed his sister’s hand, squeezing it in warning, she looked over at him and when she saw his face smiled sadly at him. 

Aurora was worried about Ichigo, they needed to leave right now. “I’m sorry to cut this short Captains but we need to be getting back to campus before curfew.” Leaving the understanding captains behind the twins hurry back to the dorms. 

Once they reached their room Aurora settled them on Ichigo’s bed and placed his head in her lap, while she was running her fingers through his long hair Ichigo broke. 

It was a few hours later when Ichigo was finished reliving his memories of his Shinji Hirako. “We are going to have to let them be rehollowfied, aren’t we?” 

Ichigo looked unhappy about it but, “they where stronger once hollowfied, which will be a great help against the Quincy.” 

Aurora nods her head, “but we can’t let them or Urahara be exiled for it.” 

Ichigo nodded as he started to drift off to sleep, “sleep brother, we will figure it out, I won’t let what happened repeat itself.” 

After Aurora repositions them they drift off together on Ichigo’s bed, while they are sleeping there was a light knock on the door before it pushed open slightly, which doesn’t wake the twins because there was only one other person who could open their door. 

Baykuya looked in and saw the twins asleep on Ichigo’s bed, sighing he slipped inside and sat on Aurora’s. He had felt her distress earlier, but he knew she wasn’t in danger, but he doubted he would be able to sleep, so he came to check on them. 

Seeing them sleep together would make most people jealous but, Baykuya knows they have a strong unbreakable bond, and he wasn’t worried about it, sometimes they just need their twin.   
Knowing he wouldn’t sleep if he went back to his own room he just curled up on her bed. 

He will send a message to his grandfather in the morning for a meeting over break, he wanted to ask Aurora as soon as possible, but for that he needed to introduce her to his family first, but he doesn’t care if they approve or not, he wasn’t going to leave her. 

With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
